Caveat Lector
by Portrait
Summary: Volturi vignettes.
1. Corin: Pain

**Corin: Pain**

She rapped her arms around her stomach, gasping. Pain shot through her body, and she collapsed on the ground, whimpering. Something cold took her arm, periced the delicate skin on her wrist, and the pain intensified.

A shiver raked though her body as she was picked up. Her face was pressed into silk, and a strong hand stroked her hair. As the thing bite her again, she could not hold back a scream.

Her stomach exploded in fresh pain, and she wiggled around, desperate to escape her captor.

"Shh," it soothed, kissing her forehead.

* * *

_In my mind, Corin was dying from cancer in some French alley, sometime before the ADs_.


	2. Caius: Winter

**Caius: Winter**

The snow fell around him, and the beautiful white flecks chilled his already numb skin. He sat in the snow, almost camouflaged.

His pink eyes searched the skies, desperately looking for the sun to warm him. There was no sun.

He was the same color as the winter. Frail, small, white. Caius was not sure what he was, with the words hurled at him, daily – demon, curse, or a human. His mother loved him, and she would always be back later, to wipe away any lingering tears.

The blood came freely and excitedly from his wounds, giving winter a new shade.

His fathers dog barked, and he cowered into the snow, praying for the winter to hide him.

* * *

_Caius was a human during Etruscan times. I can only find it logical that since he's an albino, he was seen as something negative, and therefore abused. In this, he is six._


	3. Aro: Neglect

**Aro: Neglect**

It was not that his mother did not love him. Simply, she was to busy having more and more children, nursing, feeding, clothing, wiping noses, and breaking up fights to pay her oldest any mind. Aro needed attention, and he realized later, after his mother could not give it to him, that he craved it.

By the time Aro was three, he was babbling about being in control. Those men always got attention, love, and gifts. He wanted power over people, as if that would make up for his lonely childhood.

When he was five, he was put in charge of his siblings. He married at fifteen. Aro never did let go of his dreams for domination, put him kept them to himself.

One evening, while strolling home to his wife and children, only twenty four, Aro happened about a man that could give him everything he ever wanted. Now Aro decides who receives care and does not.


	4. Marcus: Sister

**Marcus: Sister**

His older sister was not a pleasant women. She was domineering and bossy, and being the eldest she was put in charge of all the others. Marcus greatly resented his older sister, being only a year and a half younger than her. She acted as if she was his mother – scolding, warning – and as if she were his father – punishing, shouting – and there was nothing Marcus could do.

Her power trip continued well into her marriage, and she tried to control Marcus once he met a lovely women and took her as his wife. Marcus would have none of it, so he alienated himself from her and his family.

The town they resided in was small, so twenty five year old Marcus had trouble staying hidden for long. She was seeking him out, with the intent to yell and cry, wondering why he never talked to her.

Marcus was walking past the temple when he saw someone who was supposed to be dead. He had gone missing two years back, and had been three years older than Marcus. It was Aro, he believed, although they never talked and only met once, he could remember the commotion that insured when he disappeared.

"Ha-wha…?" Marcus moved closer to the shadows were the man hid.

Aro laughed once and emerged, talking sweetly of the life away from his sister. Marcus took it, without thinking of the repercussions.


	5. Marcus: Ring

**Marcus: Ring**

It was a little golden ring. On it was a small diamond and intricate designs. It was her wedding ring.

On the night before they were to depart, Aro called her to him. They walked away together, Hector sneaking behind them.

Just before she had left his arms, she had slipped off her ring and placed it in his hand. Didyme had kissed him softly and slipped away.

He wore the ring on his necklace.

It lay upon the Volturi crest, a permanent reminder of a taboo subject.


	6. Caius: Life

**Caius: Life**

Life is subjective. His was spent in pain, sitting, starving, rotting. After he received his new life, it was a simple "fuck you" to everything and everyone he had ever known.

After his change, he came back to his family, tortured and killed all but his mother. He ripped into them, stabbing with his fingers and tearing hair from scalp. When they were thoroughly dead, he kneeled in their blood and laughed, happy to have the vile wiped from the Earth.

Life was in his hands, and it was his turn to decide who gets to suffer and gets to enjoy, it was his long going vendetta, and he loved every minute of it.

* * *

_Please excuse Caius. He likes to swear._


	7. Alec: Judge

**Alec: Judge**

He was used to being judged. Back when he and his sister were human, they were hated. They had been cursed upon, ever since the day they were born. Differnet sex twins were the Devils spawn. They were premature, with different colored eyes, and shared silent communication.

They were judged harshly, merely because they were different. So now, they judge others just the same, because it only seems fair.

* * *

_Since Jane and Alec were changed so young, I would imagine that, in some ways, they still think rather childishly._


	8. Alec: Fire

**Alec: Fire**

He could still remember the taste of Jane's blood. They had been five years old when their older brother struck Jane with a rock, causing her to bleed. Alec had licked away the blood, making her giggle.

He can still remember the smell of her burning flesh. It was the smell of his failure; he had sworn to Jane and himself that he would never allow something like this to happen. The burning skin and screams haunt Alec to this day.

Jane had vowed that she would not scream. She would not cry nor wince as she and her twin were roasted alive. This, of course, was something that even strong willed Jane could not accomplish. While Alec coughed, Jane screamed curses.

Alec could not understand why anyone could like fire. He hated it for what it did to him and his sister, and he hated it for making him feel inadequate. He hated fire just as he hated his parents for betraying him and the town for mocking them while they died.


	9. Felix: Blizzard

**Felix: Blizzard**

He followed behind his comrades, shivering in the snow. The wind wiped the snow into his clothes and hair. In front of him, the commander was shouting encouraging orders, trying to remind his men what they were fighting for.

War was not something Felix fantasied about. Not anymore. As a child, he loved talking and playing out fights. After he had been forced into the brutal war, he hated it all.

The blizzard kept on going, and he rapped his arms around himself, teeth clattering. His stomach growled, his eyes were heavy with sleep, and his body was covered in goosebumps.

Rather than winning the war, Felix wanted only for the blizzard to end.


	10. Corin: Mice

**Corin: Mice**

She curled onto the ground, praying violently for warmth. She slept on the ground, deep in the alley, with only her thick clothes for comfort. Corin's stomach growled and she squeezed her eyes shut. She bit her lip and tried to drown out the sounds of the night.

Something tickled her foot and she sat up, gasping. Two mice stood near her. She squinted in the darkness, trying to see clearly. They sat, staring, in a way Corin deemed smug. On their whiskers where what Corin swore where crumbs.

"_Venez ici petites créatures_," she coaxed, reaching out to them. "_Vous me permettre de manger_."

Before Corin could have her dinner, the mice fled.

* * *

_What you see should be French for "Come here little creatures, let me eat you." I used some Internet translating programs, so if I got it wrong, forgive me._


	11. Sulpicia: Drown

**Sulpicia: Drown**

The cold, dark water suffocated her. She tried to use her arms to swim back to the surface, but the current pulled her under, twisting her further down.

She tried to breathe, but was met with a mouthful of water.

Panic sat in as she realized that she could not breathe, and she could not swim back to the surface. Sulpicia began to pray to Neptune to save her. Her vision began to black out, and she lost all hope.

* * *

_Sulpicia is twelve in this, so she does not die_.


	12. Afton: Royal

**Afton: Royal**

The three thrones were currently being occupied.

On the left was the ever-silent Marcus. His gift was never fully described to the Guard. He could see relationships, and that was all most were privy to. He wore a ring on his necklace, and was a subject in painting with a woman that looked suspiciously like Aro. Those few of the Guard that lived to see whoever she was – Corin, Felix, and Santiago – never spoke of what happened.

Aro sat in the middle, his head propped onto his hand. He looked up at the ceiling, carefree as a child. His legs were crossed, and he had a smile on his face. Afton never really knew what to think of his Master. He was the type to take somebody in a hug, while simultaneously stabbing them in the back.

Caius was not as easy as one would think. He never spoke of his human life, but one could assume that is was not pleasant. He was born an albino when nobody understood what that was. Afton believed that he was abused, but he knew his place and respected his Master, so he asked no questions.

The three sat together on their thrones, looking the very definition of the word royal.


	13. Heidi: Salt

**Heidi: Salt**

He pressed his hands against her knees, shoving her legs apart.

Heidi cried out in Norwegian, begging for him to stop. Her tears fell down her face, slipping into her open lips. The salt was the only flavorful thing she had had in a long time.

He shoved her dress up above her waist, and told her something in a language she did not understand. Heidi whimpered, and the man adjusted himself above her.

* * *

_In my mind, Heidi was kidnapped and taken captive by Vikings._


	14. Santiago: Leather

**Santiago: Leather**

It was a large leather strap. Bigger than a belt. It hurt more, too. His father hit him across his legs with it, and eventually he rolled onto his stomach.

His father continued on with the beating. He was moved once more, and the leather rained down onto his back, and he could not help but cry out.

The beating went on for so long that Santiago could feel the pain blend. He could not feel each individual hit, but rather the collective, bloody, stinging pain.

Snot and tears ran down his face, and his father was far from finished.


	15. Afton: Slave

**Afton: Slave**

He was quite young when his father was taken away, but he was sure he knew what happened.

They had been outside – Afton was still a young boy – and they were trying to find something edible in the mountain snow. Men had appeared out of nowhere, and they took his father away, shackling him, saying nothing to the child, merciless as the wind.

He, blind in the snow and stumbling to find his way home, had not known at the time what had happened. As he grew, he realized his father had committed some crime and had been taken captive as a slave.

In theory, he was being treated quite similar to his father. He was a slave to the King, physical, laborious, and Afton was a slave to his mother, fueling her sexual desires while his father was away.


	16. Athenodora: Moon

**Athenodora: Moon**

Athenodora crept out of her home, sneaking back to the garden. It was the middle of spring, the middle of the night, and there were no clouds to block the sky.

Athenodora sat down upon a bench, and she smiled as she looked around at the light of the moon. She had always loved being around and seeing the moon.

The light lit up her pale face as she titled her head upwards to stare at the sky.


	17. Aro: Morons

**Aro: Morons**

Stefan hefted Vladimir up by his shoulders. He was trying to convince Vladimir to flee with him, so their coven would not be destroyed, so they could start anew, but Vladimir was having none of it.

Vladimir had been on the floor because a murderous Corin had attacked, angered at the fact that they sent the last two of their minions to kill her. Santiago and Felix were finishing them both off.

As the last of their coven were killed, the idiots looked at each other in furious disbelief. Caius and Marcus snickered. Vladimir glared at Aro's coven, and spit in their direction. If Caius did not jump, it would have hit him.

As if to prove he was just as big a moron as Vladimir, Stefan swore.

To Aro's satisfaction, the two looked at each other, nodded, and fled. The three surviving members of the Guard began to cheer, and as the morons continued to run, the Volturi leaders smiled arrogantly.


	18. Didyme: Lost

**Didyme: Lost**

Aro disappeared when she was ten. He had been twenty four, and no one was quite sure where he was, or what he was doing there. Her father died in battle soon there after, and her mother caught sickness and eventually passed.

Didyme had been the youngest of all the children. The others were off and married, but her oldest sister allowed for her to move in with her and her husband.

Aro had always been her favorite brother. He had not received much attention from their parents, and took to having dreams of power. Aro was happy and polite, and Didyme was sad to see him go.

He was lost, but ten years after his disappearance, he was the one that found her.


	19. Demetri: Stalker

**Demetri: Stalker**

Technically, he is a tracker. He had always been good at finding people, even as a human. He had been put into the military, and was eventually put in charge of finding those who ran.

Jane and Alec, being the immature idiots they are, seemed to enjoy calling Demetri a stalker.

He did not specifically follow anyone, only when told, so he was not a stalker. Still, it made him smile when Chelsea called him the "World's Greatest Stalker."

* * *

_Ladybugwriter: Aro changed her for the gift, and I've written another for Demetri that should be posted tomorrow._


	20. Renata: Discomfort

**Renata: Discomfort**

Her cheek burned from where she had been slapped. Renata had just been trying to protect her younger siblings from a beating, and her mother had turned her anger to her oldest daughter.

"What has made you so wicked?" She hissed lowly, eyes wide and evil in appearance.

Renata said nothing, just cowered into the wall, praying for help. Her mother pressed close against her, lips on her ear, hot breath blowing. The discomfort of her this close was nothing compared to the fear.

"I am going to go get you father, and we shall have some fun."


	21. Chelsea: Assume

**Chelsea: Assume**

Everyone assumed that it would only be a matter of time until Chelsea bound someone to herself. No one understood that it did not work that way, and no one would listen when she tried to explain.

Everyone assumed that when fell in love with Afton, that she was just manipulating the poor newborn.

Everyone assumed that when the Masters found out, they would be killed.

They were all wrong. Chelsea hates when people assume.


	22. Jane: Pearls

**Jane: Pearls**

When Alec and Jane were merely six years old, they were confronted with a rabble. After the idiots disappeared, Alec found a small bracelet made of white pearls. It was one of the most gorgeous things Jane had ever seen. Alec had latched it upon her wrist, kissed her cheek, and took her hand.

Jane had lost those pearls on the day of their thirteenth birthday. They were taken then, and would suffer thirteen days of torture before they were killed.

After they were changed, Alec went out and bought Jane a bracelet even more lovely and stunning then the precious. She wears it now.


	23. Sulpicia: Air

**Sulpicia: Air**

Athenodora likes to joke that her head is filled with air. Caius was serious. Marcus said nothing. Aro tried to comfort her, telling her of the low IQ's of Caius and Athenodora, how they are jealous.

Now, Sulpicia can admit that she is not the smartest. Nor is Athenodora. But she is beautiful, a poet, and excels at the arts. She has a brain. So, she concluded, her head could not possibly be filled with air.

Really, she just acted silly because it amused Aro. That is what she tells herself.

* * *

_This, in no way, describes how I feel about Sulpicia._


	24. Demetri: Shower

**Demetri: Shower**

His younger sister picked up the wildflowers. She cuddled them against her chest, then smiled at her brother.

She was pregnant with her first child, and took Demetri out to help her collect flowers for the shower.

Demetri bent to scoop flowers into his hands. As soon as his back was turned, his sister tossed all of the flowers into the air.

They showered down around him, and she giggled as they got caught in his long hair.

Demetri pulled the flowers from the ground, turned to his sister, and threw them at her.

She gasped and went running after him. When they returned home, they were flowerless and panting.


	25. Renata: Renata

**Renata: Renata**

Albeit a little shy, she was able to cope well. It was startlingly obvious to her that the world her parents had oh-so-carefully constructed for her was not one of truth, as she had believed it to be. There was no yelling her, no force, no hitting. Sure, she saw plenty members of the Guard get slapped by Master Caius, but she herself was never hit.

The only yelling that went on was between Master Caius and those that angered him. Master Marcus rarely ever spoke, and Master Aro, Master Aro was so kind. When it was discovered what she could do, she became one of his personal Guards. Corin and Chelsea were Master Caius', Afton and Santiago were Master Marcus', and Demetri, Felix, and her were to protect Master Aro.

Truly, she expected everything to be how it once was. Yelling, sex, violence. It wasn't, and that was something Renata found to be very unselecting. Her parents, Corin told her, had brainwashed her into believing the world treated all like that. Later, centuries later, the world gave it proper recognition.

She was shy, and she did not like to fight. When Vladimir and Stefan tried to regain control - a half-baked army with certifiably insane leaders - she fought. She was good at it, all of the Guard were. She found her gift ironic - she was abused as a human, no way to fight it off. Now, any attack she can repel instantly without a blink. Thankful, she is of course, because nothing fears her more than for anyone to have to go through the pain she has.


	26. Aro: Creator

**Aro: Creator**

He was a tall man, around 5'5, with long red hair and bright crimson eyes. He was stocky and dressed in a short white cloth, with large feet, and an abnormal nose. His name was Ganire, and he was the man that changed Aro.

When Aro awoke from three days of twisting, fiery pain, Ganire had been standing over him. Aro had slowly opened his eyes and Ganire barked to him, "Up, pet, I have things for you to do."

Aro, of course, would have none of this. He killed his creator, who was not bright nor skilled, and went off to live a life on his own.

* * *

_I find it so humorous to see Aro talked down to._


	27. Renata: Parents

**Renata: Parents**

After her mother slammed a fist into her nose, Renata was shoved onto the ground. Her hands came to cover the bleeding, and Renata's mother shouted for her father to come in.

Thirteen year old Renata whimpered as her legs were shoved apart, and the clothes of her parents were shredded. Her dress was hiked up and she whimpered once more.

"Look at the little bitch," her father hissed, licking his lips.

"She looks so very fuckable," her mother added, eyes glinting.

"Please Mama, Papa, no…" Her fingers dug into her hair, as her mother slapped her and her father moved above her.


End file.
